zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:InSaNeJOY/More details on my return
So I have a feeling I'm gonna be returning to ZT due to the GoAnimate swarm that might be coming. I just wanted to give out more details on this: Future projects? Yes. I will definitely be doing more big projects. Must-See What do you mean, Must-See? If you're meaning the series, no. I don't plan to revive the series. I do, however, plan to get a must-see in the next 6 months - 1 year I'll be here. (1 month memberships are pathetic, and my parents actually help me out a little with money. Well, enough finance, let's move on.) Other projects I'll probably continue Ask Monty, but not Monty News. If I DO decide to continue Monty News, I'll just name it something else. As for a new series, YES. I plan to do a few, actually. I can confirm I'll do at least a 3 parter on GoAnimate stuff. I will probably be doing a VIP renewal of "Spore!", because I've tried several times and couldn't get in the swing. On my YouTube channel , I WILL be trying to do some non-ZT projects. So far, I have a Quackity-style Toontown video ready. I'll probably upload Minecraft videos, and I WILL do a video on why I prefer Toontown Infinite from Rewritten. Where will you go next? I'll probably be doing some more on my upcoming YT channel in the time my VIP isn't going. You'll also see me on TTI (obviously) and ROBLOX. More info on my ROBLOX account on the page about me. And obviously, you'll see me HERE doing edits and blog posts a lot. You can also see me on PEPPAPEDIA or Nonsense Wikia mosttimes. You'll see me in a variety of other wikis MINIMALLY. I also play Pou. My Pou's name is M0n1y. However, don't try to add me on Pou until you contact me PERSONALLY (Skype, Steam, talk page, etc.) and tell me your username on Pou and that you're adding me. And I'm even considering getting an account on GoAnimate for Schools, but you won't see my GAFS videos unless I upload them to YouTube. What about Tyson? Tyson's username will now be Tyson666. Can't you just buy a business membership on GoAnimate? First of all, I'm not a business. (duh) Two, they deleted all the themes except Business Friendly(s) and Commoncraft. Three, it's 40 dollars a month. My mom does help me out with these things, but she's not going to pay 40 dollars a month so I can make a video. I mean, if she wasn't even gonna pay SIX dollars a month for GoPlus when I was seven, she won't pay the increased prices NOW. When exactly are you coming back? More than likely, I'll be coming back January 8th, 2016. And now than I'm done with the after school program that wasted most of the time I DID have after school that will remain anonymous, and I'm out of the situation I WAS in where I couldn't have gone on ZT AT ALL, I'll actually be able to MAKE VIDEOS... .-. As for Tyson, we live under the same roof and we have the same mom and we get the same money, he'll be coming back when I do. So that's about it for this blog post. Comment below, and if you have questions, REVIEW THIS. It might have the answers. If your question is still not answered, ask me in the comments and I'll be sure to add it here. Category:Blog posts